


Prohíbeme

by RainInMyMind



Series: La biblioteca de lluvia [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Esto puede tener ciertas similitudes con el Jorobado de Notre Dame xD, Gitano!Zoro, M/M, No es una adaptacion, Tiene su propia trama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainInMyMind/pseuds/RainInMyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al separarse de su grupo, Zoro se ve enfrascado en una ciudad sin sus amigos a su lado, y con pocos recursos para sobrevivir. Con la ayuda de un pequeño niño de hermosa sonrisa, podrá esconderse el suficiente tiempo como para desarrollar una relación amorosa con cierto capitán rubio. Sin embargo, las cosas se complican.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prohíbeme

Zoro sabía de primera mano cómo sufrían los gitanos. Todas las limitaciones que tenían, como los dejaban de lado y que tener un trabajo era imposible. Eran unos sin tierra. Y eso se lo dejaba en claro la sociedad.

Es por eso que estaban en un viaje hacia otra región. A decir verdad, la mayoría de gitanos sabían que no los aceptarían no importa en qué región se instalaran. Eso no significaba que algunos no tuvieran esperanza, como Luffy o Usopp. Ellos eran muy optimistas, y para Zoro eran la familia que nunca tuvo. Exceptuando a Kuina y Koshiro, que ellos habían sido ciudadanos de una antigua región en la que había vivido. 

Caminaba en el asfalto con los pies descalzos, como la mayoría de todos ellos. El llevaba tres pendientes en una de sus orejas, y aros de oro en sus tobillos, haciendo ruido mientras sus pies lastimados seguían su camino. Su ropa era característica de los gitanos, porque no tenían nada más, eran ropajes simples y a veces rotos. Podría decirse que la mayoría llevaba una especie de pareo desgastado alrededor de su cintura, y los que podían llevaban camisetas de baja calidad. Otros solo usaban trozos de distintos colores de tela para cubrirse el cuerpo. 

Al darse cuenta que ya no oía la risa contagiosa y extraña de Luffy, levantó la mirada del suelo y miró hacia su alrededor. Mierda. ¡Los edificios se habían movido de nuevo! Gruñó por lo bajo, decidido a seguir su camino en busca de su grupo de viaje. 

Vagó por las calles, ignorando las miradas de la población. Ya sin rumbo fijo, se sentó contra la primera pared que encontró a la vista. Empezó a tararear una de las canciones que su pueblo había cantado durante las noches de frio, enfrente de una fogata, contando historias del pasado. Usopp siempre fue muy entusiasta con las historias, las escuchaba con atención y cuando llegaba el momento de historias mágicas y divertidas era a él al que los niños buscaban. Luffy también se divertía en las fogatas, siempre gritaba y se reía por todo, era amigo de todo su pueblo, bien conocido por ser un niño hiperactivo adorador de la carne. Muchos afirmaban que algún día se casaría con un pedazo de carne y luego se lo comería, quedándose viudo. Pero Zoro siempre aclaraba que el cerebro de maní que tenía Luffy nunca pensaría casarse con la carne, sino comer esa carne, en grandes cantidades si era posible. 

Sus pensamientos se dispersaron y se dio cuenta de que habían algunas monedas tiradas sobre él y en el suelo. Le sorprendió un poco que por solo tararear le dieran dinero. Era muy extraño. Miró quien había sido el donador y se encontró cara a cara con un niño. Él le sonreía y Zoro le devolvió la sonrisa. Un niño rubio de ojos brillantes color ámbar, con una sonrisa contagiosa y supo desde instante que lo vio, que probablemente sería como Luffy. 

 

— Gracias chico…— Hizo una pausa, el niño parecía que no iba irse en cualquier momento. Suspiró resignado e intento charlar con él— ¿Cómo te llamas? 

— Soy Ryouta, hombre gitano — El chico sacó de su bolsa un juguete de un gato azul oscuro— Toma, ¡te ayudara a ser más feliz! 

— Pero es tuyo, no debería…Aparte no me conoces y no sabes si estoy feliz o no —Zoro intento devolvérselo, pero el niño solo se reía y alejaba las manos para no tomarlo. El gitano, derrotado, lo puso en su regazo—

— Tus ojos están tristes hombre gitano, y Daiki siempre me alegra. Como soy grande ahora ya no lo necesito, ¡pero tu sí!

— ¡Ryouta! ¡Ryouta! —Una voz femenina se escuchaba a lo lejos y Zoro escondió el muñeco entre los ropajes de su extraño pareo.  
Una mujer alterada apareció por la esquina de la calle y tomó al niño del brazo, arrastrándolo con ella. 

— ¡Te dije que no te acercaras a los gitanos! ¡Son gente mala, Ryouta! Ellos roban el oro, —Se calló abruptamente cuando vio el oro sobre el regazo del hombre— ¿Has sido tú el que le dio eso? —Señaló las monedas lo suficientemente alejada de Zoro, mirándolo como alguien mira una cucaracha inmunda—

— No, madre, no he sido yo —Mintió el niño, pero no sabía mentir, le recordaba al nerviosismo de Luffy cuando mentía. Igualitos. —

— ¿Pasa algo, señora? —Un grupo de cinco soldados se acercaron y el que tenía más barriga tomó la iniciativa de conversar— 

— ¡Ese gitano le ha robado oro a mi hijo! 

 

Los soldados le sonrieron maliciosamente a Zoro. Se acercaron para atraparlo pero él ya se había levantado y se alejaba a pasos agigantados, sin miedo, porque él era Roronoa Zoro, y era un hombre hecho y derecho. Decidido a no malgastar fuerzas en soldados incompetentes.

 

— Este es mi oro, yo me lo gané —Siseó molesto, tomando el pequeño montón de monedas entre sus brazos.—

— ¡Oh, pero miren que bella dama ven mis ojos! —La voz profundamente risueña llegó desde lo lejos. Se trataba de un hombre encapuchado, sobre un caballo blanco grande y majestuoso. Miró desde arriba con arrogancia a los soldados y desmontó para tomar la mano de la muchacha y darle un beso. Miró al niño y le sonrió con una sonrisa grande, como la que le había dado el chico a Zoro.— 

— ¡Un hombre como usted no tiene permitido ayudarnos a atrapar a un sucio gitano como él! —Señaló donde supuestamente estaba Zoro, pero ahí no se encontraba, había escapado. — ¡Nos has distraído y logró huir! ¡Estás destinado a la muerte! 

— ¡Gracias señor misterioso! —Dijo el niño pequeño con una sonrisa grande. Su madre lo zarandeó para que se callara—

— No sabía que mis soldados eran tan incompetentes —El hombre se bajó la capucha y la cabellera rubia brillante apareció a la vista.— Soy el Capitán Kuroashi no Sanji, y si me permiten decir, ustedes lo dejaron escapar, yo solo quise ayudar. —Su voz sonaba ruda al hablar con los otros hombres. Su posición le daba… Cierta libertad para algunas cosas, aunque hubiera ayudado al hombre de pelo verde de todas formas— Ahora, los dejaré. Bella dama, perdone los percances. —El niño rubio lo miraba asombrado— 

 

Montó el caballo de vuelta, y siguió su camino hacia el Palacio de la Justicia, en busca de su nueva misión. Gimió por lo bajo al sentir los muslos endurecidos por el largo camino a lomos del caballo, maldita sea, había sido un largo viaje.

Su capucha volvió a tapar su rostro y cabello, y entre casa y casa, el camino hacia su destino se iba acabando, pero sus pensamientos sobre aquel hombre de escasa vestimenta y cabello verde parecía que solo habían comenzado.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Ya el tercer drabble! Eso sí, este fue a petición de Naghi-Tan, mi hermosa y sensual Julieta, quien pidió un Zoro gitano enamorado de Sanji, y que la sociedad no permitiera este tipo de relación.   
> Perdón si fue demasiado obvio que saque ideas del Jorobado de Notre Dame, es que es demasiado genial esa película y Esmeralda me tiene hiperventilada xD  
> Por cierto, va a haber continuación, porque, estos son drabbles y supuestamente deberían ser cortos...


End file.
